


Wish... 2

by svetlanacat4



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlanacat4/pseuds/svetlanacat4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly is giving directions. Napoleon is listening... I'm watching him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish... 2

 

 

 

“Yes, sir...”

_It doesn't happen as often as I wish... I'm watching him. His dark, shiny hair, faultlessly styled, his neck, his broad shoulders..._

“No, not yet, sir.”

_He stands next to me... I envy the way he's so laid back, his hand in his pocket... he's always so relaxed. I am not. I can't. He's so close._

“Yes, I understand, sir.”

_He's listening at Waverly's directions, concentrated on the minor detail, as usual... But today, there is something different. He took off his jacket._

“Yes, of course, sir.”

_He usually keeps it. Always. He's gorgeous in his white shirt, unbelievably seductive, I'd say... almost flirtatious. But somehow he's unaware of this. He can't help... even if there is no woman around._

_Close. He's so close..._

“Tomorrow? Yes, sir...”

_He sighs, his shoulders getting up, imperceptibly. He rolled his eyes. I know he did. His eyes... Women say “hazel”... Sometimes, obsidian... sometimes Tiger's Eye... Warm, burning Tiger Eye... And he's pursing his lips... I can see it. His tantalizing lips... as if about to kiss someone. To kiss me..._

_No. He's just eager to take action._

_So am I._

_Wish Waverly would stop talking..._

_Wish I'd be brave... fool enough..._


End file.
